A Good Experience
by JessE1224
Summary: One stormy night, Rose spends the night in Greg's van. How does a human man explain "the way human beings play" to an inexperienced alien? And how will she react when they physically engage in it?


Thunder rumbled in the distance as rain began to pour on the shores of Beach City. Rose giggled as her and Greg ran together through the sandy puddles, trying to reach his van before the big storm came. Greg flung open the sturdy metal doors and let Rose inside, where he followed in after. They both fell on Greg's stuffed mattress, as Rose continued to laugh.

He turned and shut the doors behind them as her laughter began to cease. Greg grinned at her, her body still shaking, her damp pink hair tumbling down past her shoulders. She caught him staring and smiled. She leaned in, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. "You're beautiful, Rose." Greg whispered.

Rose only giggled before leaning in to kiss him again. She straddled his lap, so he was underneath her. She kissed his face all over, making sure each one was filled with as much love as the others. She began moving into his lips, when Greg began to prod at her mouth with his tongue.

This was new.

She let his tongue pass, as her eyes popped open from the new sensation. Her eyes began to flutter shut again, as she fell deeper into their new found kiss. She grinded into his hips, unaware of her stimulating movements. They finally pulled back from their sloppy makeout, Greg staring intently as Rose smiled almost seductively, leaning in again to lick his mouth playfully. He shivered, when Rose laughed flirtatiously, moving her tongue along her luscious lips. Rose's face turned from one sensual expression, to one of surprise when she quickly glanced down at where she had felt the immediate hardness form underneath her thigh. Greg turned scarlet as she moved her eyes back to his.

"Greg...what is that?" She asked cautiously. He tried to avoid eye contact with the gorgeous gem sitting on top of him, "Uh...nothing! It's nothing!" He began to sweat heavily as his face turned even more red.

"Greg..." She climbed off of him and sat up, as Greg did the same, trying desperately to hide the large lump in his pants.

"Why are you lying to me?" The gem sounded as if she might cry. Greg ran his fingers through his long hair, trying to think of a proper way to tell the inexperienced alien what exactly she had felt.

"Oh jeez, Rose, I'm sorry. It's just–it's hard to explain..." The pink gem continued to stare, wondering what in the world was making him so nervous.

"That thing...that you felt...that's called a *cough* a penis..." Rose quirked her eyebrows, continuing to listen. "When two people love eachother...they get naked...and a guy takes his...penis...and puts it in a woman's...vagina...it's called intercourse. But most people today call it sex, making love...or fucking...it's how human babies are made."

Rose was silent, trying to comprehend everything the man had said. She darted her eyes, absentmindedly pulling and twirling a lock of her hair.

"So...you wanted to...have a baby with me?" Rose asked, still confused. Greg's eyes widened.

"No, no! I–a lot of people do it just for the pleasure. When a man gets... excited...he sometimes...gets an erection. That's what that was. I just..." He continued stammering until Rose smiled gently, reaching out to wrap her fingers around his.

"I love you, Mr. Universe." Greg stared into her round enticing eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"O-of course I do. More than anything."

"Then let's do it. Let's...fuck." She bit her lower lip, not knowing how much her words and small actions affected him so much.

"Rose...I don't—believe me! I want to do this with you, but..." He gulped.

'Did she even have a vagina?' He wondered.

"What do we do first?" Rose asked.

"Uhh..." Greg was at a loss for words not sure how this was going to work. But it seemed like there was no way she was backing out. He scratched his head.

Rose noticed his distress. "Well... what if we got naked? Would that help?" Rose asked him in so innocent a voice it hurt.

"O-only if you want to..." Greg replied, heart thumping out of his chest.

Rose smiled. She pushed the white straps of her gown down her pale arms, before lifting it over her head of giant pink curls.

She shook her hair out, and giggled at Greg's awed expression. She wore a white lace bra with panties to match. A simple, but still alluring look for his woman. "Rose...you're so sexy." He whispered leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Sexy...it just means...VERY attractive." He replied leaning in to press his lips to her neck. She took a sharp intake of air at the feeling of his mouth against her sensitive skin. He worked his way downwards to her breastbone. Greg reached around her back to unclasp the hook of her bra. He looked up at her. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"Of course." She smiled warmly, giving him silent permission to remove her bra. Her breasts were very large, nipples hard from the cold air and the excitement beginning to build up inside of her.

"Oh...Rose." Greg sighed.

"You...like them?" Rose asked, her mind muddled by the human's strange tastes.

"They're–you're...absolutely perfect."

Rose's cheeks turned pink, glancing down to Greg who was still fully covered.

"Shouldn't you be taking off some clothes too?" Rose asked with a mischievous grin.

Greg blushed heavily, lifting his shirt over his head. He reached down to his belt buckle where Rose placed her hand. He met her eyes, "Let me do it..." She requested quietly.

He graciously allowed her, removing his hands as they were replaced with hers, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. She pulled his jeans down over his legs, and threw them aside, eyes growing when she saw his erection pushing through his boxers. She raised her hand slowly, pulling back to look at Greg. "Can I..." She bit her lip as he nodded furiously feeling himself getting bigger. She brought her hand to the tent of fabric and squeezed him gently. He groaned, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Does that feel good?" She asked him, continuing to move her hand around him.

"It feels amazing." He replied a pitch higher than usual.

Rose giggled, licking her lips and putting her thumbs under his waistband. She pulled them down swiftly, as his hard member escaped the thick fabric. He watched as she examined it closely.

"This...is a penis?" Rose asked, this time touching it with her bare hands. Greg gasped and twitched from the pleasure her hands gave him. "It's supposed to fit inside me?" She asked, still oblivious to the fact that she was pushing him over the edge.

She moved her hand back silently, and brought her hands to her hips. She slowly pulled down the lace fabric and spread her legs in front of Greg. "I–is this right?" She asked him as he gawked at her pink center.

"Yes." He squeaked. He had never been so happy to see a vagina in his life.

Greg crawled between her legs and kissed her. He dipped his hand down below her gem and gently moved over the hard mound above her opening, rubbing her in small, slow circles. Rose gasped, pulling away from the kiss to look at Greg while he touched her. "How does it feel Rose?" He asked quietly.

She bit her lip and curled her toes. "Mm–good..."

Greg laid down in front of her and slowly licked her slit. "O-oh!" Rose exclaimed in surprise. He slid his tongue around her opening, paying special attention to her clit. "Mmm..." She laid her body back on the mattress, relishing in the pleasure he gave her.

"Mm-Rose, you taste amazing." Greg murmured between licks. She cracked open one of her eyes, leaning up onto her elbows and gasped for air. "I-I do?" Greg continued to eat her out, wanting to taste every single inch of her flawless white skin.

"Can I taste you, Greg?" She asked. He stopped immediately, pulling from her middle and sitting up to face her. She got up and crawled to his lap, where his sprung member still stood. Without hesitation, she slipped him inside of her mouth. Greg moaned, feeling her mouth encase nearly half his dick. She ran her tongue up and down his thick rod, and attempted to throat his entire appendage. Greg struggled for air, infatuated with Rose's new skill, as she continued to move her mouth over him. She pulled off of him, licking the head one final time before looking to Greg.

Greg moved close to her and spread her legs, she leaned back on her elbows and held her breath. He put one finger inside of her, pumping it in and out with little speed.

"How does this feel?"

"S-strange...but good."

Rose sighed, mouth agape, closing her eyes when he added another finger, and then a third, stretching her small center. "You're so wet." Greg said, continuing to drive his digits into her.

"I-is tha-ah-t good?" Rose struggled to ask.

"Yeah, it'll help me fit inside of you." Greg replied removing his fingers from her dripping core.

He positioned himself just outside of her, and glanced up to look at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Rose gave a small reassuring smile, "Yes...put it inside me."

That had been a better reply than Greg had ever hoped for. He slowly pushed himself into her, as Rose expelled a sharp cry, that grew louder as he went deeper. He recoiled, then pushed back into her, even farther than before. Rose was beyond words. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, clamped shut from both the pleasure and the pain felt from this experience.

He continued his steady rhythm beginning to pick up the pace now. Every time he plunged into her she'd squeal loudly. This probably wasn't good considering the other gems would hear her soon enough and come to check on her. But at the same time, he loved hearing her loud screeches of pure bliss. Rose balled her fists in the mattress cover when Greg began thrusting so fast, the entire van started to shake.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, grasping Greg's arms on both sides of her. He took short breaths, never slowing his momentum, as his hips slammed fiercely into hers.

"Ooh–ohhhh–GREG!" Rose screamed.

Her body pulsed and trembled, reaching her climax at last.

Greg moved into her a few more times before releasing himself inside of her. They panted heavily, sweat covering both of their bodies.

"What...was that?" Rose asked quietly.

"That...was an orgasm." Greg heaved, pulling out of her. He looked down at the breathtaking gem, seeing that her eyes were starry. He leaned over and kissed her lips passionately. He sighed, pulling back to flop down beside her on the mattress.

"Greg..."

"Yeah Rose?"

"Can we...do that again?"

* * *

Welp, I did it. I absolutely love this pairing, and for such an adorable ship there are hardly any fanfics about them. (Especially M rated ones)

I had a few headcanons in my head one being that Rose would be EXTREMELY loud in bed (much to the other gem's distress) and also how awkward and difficult it would be for Greg to teach this gorgeous, innocent, space rock about the birds and the bees. But Rose would be entirely fascinated by the whole process, and want to do it again and again and again, not that Greg would mind. ;3

I probably will be writing more RosexGreg in the future depending on what happens in the show, but until then, I hope you enjoyed this little smut fic!


End file.
